1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical panelboard which has an enclosure for an exposed terminal of a circuit breaker mounted to a panel of the electrical panelboard.
2). Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a conventional electrical panelboard 1 which includes a panel 2, source power leads 3 extending into the panel 2, electrical load conductors 4 extending out the panel 2, and a number of circuit breakers 5 which connect the electrical load conductors 4 to the source power leads 3.
Energized terminals 6A, 6B and 6C are exposed at various locations on the electrical panelboard 10. A dead front (not shown) is usually positioned over the panel 2 so that all the live terminals 6A, 6B, 6C are covered. The dead front has openings through which switches 7 of the circuit breakers 5 can be accessed for operation.
Should an electrical connection or disconnection be made with one of the electrical load conductors 4 to one of the circuit breakers 5, the dead front would have to be removed, thereby exposing all the energized terminals 6A, 6B, 6C.
Exposing the energized terminals 6A, 6B, 6C is hazardous. Certain government codes are designed to prevent exposure of the energized terminals 6A, 6B, 6C while power is still supplied to these terminals. The entire electrical panelboard 1 should therefore be de-energized in order to remove the dead front and expose the terminals 6A, 6B, 6C. De-energizing of the entire electrical panelboard 1 can result in an entire factory or portion of a factory coming to a standstill.
An electrical panelboard is therefore required which provides for removal of the dead front without de-energizing the entire electrical switchboard or exposure of any energized terminals. The panelboard should make provision for making electrical connection without ever exposing an energized terminal.